1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practice kit and method for using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf practice kit including a plurality of differently sized, flexible targets, which can be placed in various combinations and at different positions with respect to each other to enable a golfer to practice putting, lag putting, chipping, and general iron play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of golf practice equipment are available to assist golfers in improving their game. For example, automatic ball return devices which enable a golfer to practice putting on, for example, the carpet of his or her living room or office have been in use for many years. Practice ranges having markers visible at different yardages for golfers to practice their general iron play skills are also widespread.
Other types of golf practice kits have developed over the years. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,963 describes a golf game including an elongated strip of canvas having a bullseye-shaped target at one end, and distance markings from the target at locations along the canvas. A golfer can practice his or her putting ability by aiming for the bullseye target at different distances along the canvas.
U.S. Pat, No. 2,677,547 to Campbell describes a golf practice game which includes a chipping mat having a tee, and a separate octagon-shaped target that can be placed at a desired distance from the mat. The target includes eight straight sections which are each formed of a sheet material, such as cardboard or the like, and are connected together at their ends by tape strips to create the octagon shape. Accordingly, the target can be folded into a compact stack of the eight strips when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,084 to Jeffery describes a golf practice apparatus including a receptacle device, which has a recess for receiving golf balls and a storage compartment for storing a roll of carpet. The roll of carpet has a sequence of distance markings on its upper surface, and can be unrolled from the storage compartment so that its distal end extends at a desired distance from the receptacle. A golfer can then practice chipping golf balls at desired distances along the carpet into the receptacle. Furthermore, the Jeffrey golf practice apparatus includes a flag accessory device which comprises a plurality of concentric strips connected about a common central point at which a flag is secured. The golfer can practice chipping golf balls into the concentric strips encircling the base of the flag.
Another type of circular-shaped putting or chipping target is described in U.S. Pat. No. No. 5,435,560 to Kehoe. The Kehoe target is a single, flexible disk-shaped target having a smaller diameter circle pattern at its center, which simulates a standard golf hole, and an aiming target positioned between the outer periphery of the circular pattern and the outer periphery of the disk. The kit further includes a strip of material that is placed at an appropriate distance behind the disk to act as a distance marker indicating the maximum distance that a putted or chipped golf ball should travel past the circular disk when a golfer is using the disk as a target for practicing chipping or putting.
Other types of kits which are capable of creating circular or substantially circular-shaped targets for practicing chipping are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,134 to Reck and U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,027 to Surbeck. Each of these patents discloses the use of a flexible tubing to form shaped patterns of different diameters about a target point. A golfer can practice chipping golf balls into the different diameter patterns. However, these practice kits are generally impractical for putting practice, because the tubing will deflect a ball being putted for a central target point, thus making it impossible for the golfer to judge the accuracy of his or her putting. Furthermore, these tubular structures cannot generally be made into small enough circular patterns to enable a golfer to practice short putting. Additionally, because the tubes have a small diameter, the circular patterns formed by the tubes are difficult to see at far distances (e.g., at distances of over 150 yards).
Accordingly, a continuing need exist for a golf practice kit which enables a golfer to practice short putting, lag putting, chipping and general iron play, and which provides targets which are easily compactable, and highly visible at the distances at which they are intended for use.